


Never Could Resist

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy guesses he should have known this would happen - should have predicted it when he saw Dom's bright, kohl-rimmed eyes, the jeans that barely hung on his sharp hipbones, the t-shirt at least two sizes too small and blazoned, faintly, with the same swear words that have been simmering on Dom's blood-red mouth all night: obscene, almost cheerful, spiky and hard and fooling - well, not no one, Billy's sure plenty of people are fooled by Dom's oh-so-hard and fast and funny and mean act, but - fooling Bill? No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Could Resist

Billy guesses he should have known this would happen - should have predicted it when he saw Dom's bright, kohl-rimmed eyes, the jeans that barely hung on his sharp hipbones, the t-shirt at least two sizes too small and blazoned, faintly, with the same swear words that have been simmering on Dom's blood-red mouth all night: obscene, almost cheerful, spiky and hard and fooling - well, not no one, Billy's sure plenty of people are fooled by Dom's oh-so-hard and fast and funny and mean act, but - fooling Bill? No. Not at all. But Billy never could resist Dom, or at least he hasn't been able to for a long, long time.

So when he finds himself in a cupboard, the only light what manages to leak in around the edges of the door, all Billy can see is that light's reflection in Dom's eyes, the razor-edged glitter of his smile just before he crowds into Billy's side, jostles him against the door with a thud that would be a dead giveaway to anyone outside. Billy devoutly prays there's no one outside, because he doesn't think he'll be able to stay quiet.

"C'mon, Bill," Dom breathes into his ear, tugging his shirt out of his trousers. One long-fingered hand slides under Billy's shirt, up to circle and pinch his nipple just as Dom clamps his mouth over Billy's. Dom's tongue is aggressive and hungry, his mouth tastes of beer and frustration, he tastes of sadness and Billy wants to erase it, wants to obliterate it. So he gives in, lets his jaw loosen and head tip back, Dom looming over him, fingers twisting that nipple until Billy whimpers. Dom's other hand keeps rubbing Billy's arse, palming it, squeezing, massaging, slipping lower every once in a while to cup Billy's balls tightly so he groans. Billy can feel Dom's erection grinding into his own hip, but his hands seem to have lost the ability to move - one is clamped onto Dom's neck, half-tangled in the wet, clumpy locks of his hair; the other is squashed between the door (knuckles being slowly destroyed by the smooth-grained wood) and his own thigh (hot hot hot through the scrape of denim).

Dom's mouth is gone, his forehead pressed to Billy's temple as he finally stops abusing Billy's nipple (Billy whimpers again, prays again for an empty hallway outside) and slides his hand down to thumb open Billy's fly. Onetwothreefour buttons and Dom doesn't waste any time: He reaches right in, shoving Billy's jeans and boxers incidentally down, and pulls Billy's cock out with the same movement that wraps his fingers around it. "…Make you come," Dom whispers, "come in my hand, make you moan out loud." He starts moving his hand, fast, sure strokes even as his other hand, the one on Billy's bum, tugs his jeans and pants lower, even as one long digit slides into the sweat-damp crease of Billy's arse and presses against his hole, almost accidentally it seems, all Dom's concentration on his right hand, jerking Billy off.

Billy's world narrows. There's Dom's breath in his ear, across his cheek, and Dom's finger against his hole, but it's background noise, as needful and meaningless as the rush of his own veins in his ears and the thud of his heartbeat - steady and fast against his rib cage, in that hand still being painfully flattened against the door, in his prick against Dom's palm and fingers. That's where Billy's attention really is, right there, with the blood-heat arousal tightening his balls and pooling low in his belly, the centre of his body where Dom works him furiously, almost frantically.

And maybe Billy let this happen because of Dom's need - let himself be pulled away from the deadly dull murmur and clink of another deadly dull party, let himself be dragged, barely protesting, into this cupboard. Maybe he wanted to give Dom something Dom needs - control, surrender - but that's not exactly germane at the moment, is it? Billy sucks in a breath and shifts just enough to get his hand out from between his thigh and the door, lets the breath out again on a moan, low and long and hissing between closed teeth.

"Close -" he rasps, and there's not much fucking altruism left now, is there? Just greed, need, the need to get there. Billy tries to move his hips, the need doesn't have room to let Dom set the pace, but Billy's need doesn't quite match what Dom's jerking out with his hand and the dysrhythmia scrapes like fingernails on a chalkboard; Billy's teeth grind hard. He reaches, his fist wrapped around Dom's fist wrapped around Billy's cock, holds Dom's fist still and fucks it, head bent jaw clenched eyes closed "Fuck fuck fuck Dom -" dissolving into a soft hard _unh unh unh_ , Dom's mouth wet and hot at the corner of Billy's, still just breathing, and Billy's coming, coming, warm wet pulses of pleasure, shuddering through his whole body as his mouth opens and he groans.

"Fuck," Dom breathes, "did it for me, Bill, did you?" Billy nods his bent head, eyes still closed, mouth still open to pant as he feels Dom shove the hard ridge of his prick against his hip. "My turn," Dom murmurs. Billy opens his eyes and can see, barely, Dom opening his zip, lifting the heavy length of his cock out. He fists himself quickly, breath rasping into Billy's neck, his left hand, forgotten, still shoved into the back of Billy's pants. "I can fuckin' -" Dom's breath goes ragged, his hips judder forward. "- fuckin' smell it, Bill, your come, wanna come, ah, fuck -"

Billy slides down the door, crouches in the darkness at Dom's feet. "My mouth, Dom, come in my mouth," he says, a plea because Dom still has that edge of desperation to his voice and Billy can think again, enough to want to make Dom happy, anyway. So he leans forward, lets Dom feel the slack circle of his lips, tongue flat and wet along the underside of the head of Dom's cock, Dom's knuckles grazing his mouth and suddenly his hand grasping Billy's hair.

" _Ah_ -" Dom gasps, and he comes, thick sticky strings of it, warm and then almost immediately cool, spurting across Billy's tongue, his chin, the line of his jaw.

Billy waits until Dom is still, then leans forward to lick the last clinging droplets from his prick. Settles onto his heels and fishes for the napkin he thinks he might have stuffed into his pocket out there in the world of light and insincere laughter, of drinks and napkins and people smiling as they size you up. The little cloth is there, and Billy cleans himself as best as he can, then reaches up to tug Dom downward. Rocks back and bumps ungracefully onto his arse - jeans uncomfortable at half-mast as they are - gathering Dom close.

"Hey," Dom says, and kisses him, a little hopefully Billy thinks, his tongue searching Billy's mouth. Billy allows it, answers it, lets Dom suck and lick at his tongue. It feels good, and Dom has always liked to find himself there - his taste, strong and musky in Billy's mouth.

"Alright, Dommie?" Billy asks when Dom pulls slowly away, leaning forward to tuck his face into Billy's neck. He's all elbows and knees, sharp shoulder blades under his ugly t-shirt. Billy rubs his back, traces the angular blades through the thin fabric.

Dom sighs. "M'okay. Doing better these days, really," he says, and Billy isn't sure whether to believe him or not, which is scary in itself. Since when has Dom been able to lie to him? But Billy pushes the fear away, puts it down to the time and distance between them now, the darkness in the cupboard, Dom's position, hidden against Billy.

"Well, you're certainly doing alright by me," Billy says lightly, turning his head to press a kiss to Dom's salty temple. "Thank you for that."

"I wanted to." Dom's voice is muffled. "Wanted to know I still… could." His fingers slide across Billy's ribs, palm curving to hold Billy just there.

"I never could resist you," Billy says, and if there's any bitterness left there, it's buried so deep even he can't find it any more. He kisses Dom's hair again and wonders whether the hallway is empty.


End file.
